Common Sense
by daretodream0902
Summary: Note to self: If you're a Seer and you have a vision of you marrying your best friend's cousin, don't tell her. Especially if your best friend is Roxanne Weasley. And the cousin in question is James Potter, the fit bloke who has shown absolutely zero interest in you. It should be common sense. James II/OC


Sometimes I wonder if I actually use my brain, or if it's just up there for decoration.

There's obviously a reason that I'm not in Ravenclaw, and it's because I somehow manage to get myself into situations like _this_ one.

Just for the record, this situation consists of me, Mia Holmes, being flat out _harassed_ by Roxanne Weasley. All because for once in my life, telling the truth came back and bit me.

Maybe honesty isn't _always_ the best policy.

If, for the first time in my boring little Hufflepuff life, I had just lied to her, I wouldn't be going through this right now. If she wasn't so bloody good at reading my facial expressions, this conversation would never have had to happen.

Because I don't care what the stupid bloody vision showed, I'm _not_ marrying James Potter.

Not that there is anything wrong with the bloke. Aside from being a bit of a prat when he hangs out with Louis, he seems to be a decent enough guy. And he's certainly fit.

The problem is that he is James _freaking_ Potter.

I've known the bloke for ages, ever since I entered Hogwarts as an itty bitty little 11 year old and immediately clung to the first normal looking person I saw. Little did I know that Roxanne isn't nearly as normal as she appears.

"MIA WE'RE GOING TO BE SISTERS," Roxie hollers from her bed, only about 4 feet away from me, and I cringe. "YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY JAMESY AND WE WILL FINALLY FULFILL OUR DESTINY AND BE RELATED."

I roll my eyes at her. Sometimes, the things that she says aren't even logical.

"Rox, that doesn't even make sense," I remind her, and she scowls at me slightly. "I'm _not _marrying James and even if I do, we wouldn't be sisters. He's your cousin. And if that is all destiny has planned for the two of us, well, that's just sad now isn't it?"

"I've always said you and James would make the most beautiful couple," Roxanne murmurs wistfully, and I resist the urge to hit her. "I don't know why you're so against this. You've fancied James before."

"That was fourth year!" I exclaim, actually reaching to hit her, but Roxanne dodges me. I guess growing up as a member of the Weasley family will help you hone that skill.

"Doesn't matter!" Roxie says in a sing song voice, and it's my turn to scowl. She throws her head back and laughs, and my scowl deepens.

"Stop being such a grouch Mia," Roxanne orders, and my face breaks out into my trademark grin. "There's my girl. James could use a bit of your optimism, you know that? Maybe then he would stop being so broody."

"He is not _broody_. He's a Gryffindor. They're not exactly known for being the cheerful house, are they?" I ask her, and she grins back at me.

"Well, no, I guess not. But that doesn't mean he always has to look so bloody unhappy," Roxanne replies.

I shrug. "You can't really blame him Roxie. You'd be miserable too if you spent the majority of your time with Louis."

Roxanne scrunches her nose and beams at the same time, making one of the funnier faces I've seen in a long time. I sigh dramatically and throw myself backwards onto my bed, arms splayed.

"God, Mia, stop acting like being part of my family is such a tragedy," Rox mutters, rolling her eyes, and I can't stop the smile from spreading across my features. "You'd do well to marry into a bit of crazy, maybe then your life can stop being so _normal_."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing!" I exclaim, and Roxie shrugs her shoulders. "Just because I don't have any family members that saved the world doesn't mean my life is boring Rox. I mean, I did wake up one day and find out I had magical powers! That's not exactly your everyday occurrence."

"Mia, if you're trying to convince me that you being magic isn't normal, you might as well give up now," Roxanne says with a wave of her hand, and I try to pout, but I can't wipe the wide grin off of my face. I settle for sticking my tongue out at her and rolling over to face the opposite direction.

I guess of all the people I could marry, James wouldn't be a _bad_ choice. I mean, I've gotten to know the bloke pretty well over the past few years. We're certainly not best friends, and I don't even know if I would classify us as casual friends, but we get along.

I obviously have some level of interaction with him, it's impossible not to know the entire Weasley family if you know one of them. He helps me with my Astronomy charts sometimes, and I help him with his Charm's assignments pretty frequently this year.

We'd probably be better friends if spending time with him didn't coincidentally also mean spending time with Louis. Hell, maybe we'd already be in love if I didn't find his cousin/best friend to be such a damn pest.

"Why do I even have these stupid bloody visions?" I mumble rhetorically under my breath, not intending for Roxanne to hear. Honestly, I expect that she will anyways.

"In all seriousness Mia, and you know what a _challenge _it is for me to be serious, I do think you and James would be good together. I've been saying it for years," Roxanne tells me. I can't even deny that she has.

"I know you have," I say softly, rolling over to face her again. "And I honestly don't think that James is a bad bloke, no matter what Louis may have convinced him to do in the recent past. I just hate the feeling that my life is out of control."

Roxanne looks at me patiently, and a surge of love for my best friend comes over me. As boisterous and crazy as she can be, when it really comes down to it, she's always willing to listen to me.

"I don't want my life to be dictated by what I see," I tell her, and she nods sympathetically. "It would be one thing if all of this happened naturally, if James just liked me on his own, for who I am. Now no matter what, anything that happened would feel forced, like my vision caused it."

"Mia, you listen to me," Rox says fiercely, and my eyes meet hers. "You are beautiful, kind and loyal. And when you get married it will be because of who you are, not what you see. Whether you marry James or whatever other prat is lucky enough to win your heart. Do you understand me?"

"Thanks Rox," I murmur, and she crawls across the beds and joins me on mine. I feel her lift me up into her arms and she hugs me soothingly. I can't help but wonder if sometimes I don't appreciate my best friend for everything that she does for me.

"Hey, Mia?" Roxanne breaks the silence with her soft voice, but there is a touch of mischief and amusement behind her seemingly innocent words. I pull back and look at her. "Go snog my cousin already, won't you? I want to start planning the wedding."

Even Roxanne isn't fast enough to dodge the pillow I smack her over the head with before grabbing my school books and darting out of the dorm. Surely some essays in the library can help me clear my mind.

Clearing my mind is apparently going to be more difficult than originally anticipated.

I've been sitting in the library for an hour and a half now and I've barely gotten three paragraphs written for my Herbology essay.

Sighing, I place my head in my hands and take a deep breath. Obviously, this plan isn't going to work. Deciding to take a break from my essay, I pack up my textbooks and pull out instead a small novel.

I get up from the small wooden table in the back of the library and quickly make my way to my favorite chair. It's in the back corner next to one of the windows, but it is so far into the library nobody ever finds me there. I don't think even Roxie knows how to find me when I hide here.

I settle into the chair, my legs curled underneath me, my sweater folded on my lap, and open up my novel.

Reading has always been such a comfort to me. I may not be the best student, but that doesn't render me incapable of appreciating a good story. Frequently, me and Roxie passed books back and forth, both of us avid readers.

After only a few minutes of peace, I hear a small pile of books topple over to my right.

"Is anyone there?" I ask softly, not really expecting an answer. As I look between the bookshelves, the empty space is filled by a tall frame. Looking up, I can't help but notice who it is. _James Potter_.

"Hey Mia," James says, and my eyes are drawn to the piece of parchment he is fiddling with between his fingers. "How are you?"

"I'm good James, how are you?" I reply, and he shrugs. "What brings you to the library today? Usually I can sit back here for hours without seeing anyone."

"Was I disturbing you?" He asks, concerned, and I smile and shake my head. He is still twisting the old piece of parchment in his large hands, and I want to warn him to be careful. It already looks on the verge of ripping. "I just hadn't see you in a while, and I saw you sitting back here and I figured I'd drop by and say hello."

"You even came sans Louis," I say suspiciously, and he shrugs guiltily. "So James, when _was_ the last time you talked to Roxanne?"

His face falls, and he knows he is caught. I sigh angrily and run my fingers through my hair.

"I'm going to murder her," I murmur under my breath, any thoughts that Roxie might be underappreciated gone. "I'm going to have to murder my best friend."

"Don't kill her," James pleads and I merely look at him, exasperated. "It's not her fault, she was only trying to help."

"We all know how Rox's help works out sometimes," I reply, and he nods sympathetically. "Honestly, I almost feel like I should be impressed. It must have taken her almost no time at all to find her if you've already found me."

"Mia, there's a reason she told me right away," James tells me, his brown eyes imploring, but I'm not sure what he wants from me. "She knew I'd want to know."

"She also knew I didn't want you to know," I tell him, and he frowns. "But honestly, everyone knows that if you want to keep a secret, you don't tell Roxanne. It's common sense."

"She obviously kept my secret," James says, and his voice sounds a little bit exasperated. "That and you're completely oblivious."

"Rox doesn't keep _anyone's _secrets." I tell him, confused. "And I'm not oblivious. I know I should have known she'd tell you."

"God," James murmurs, and runs his fingers through his hair, sighing. "I was _really _hoping I wouldn't have to come right out and say it."

I can't help but look at him, not at all understanding what exactly was going on. This whole conversation has just been so cryptic.

"Mia," James says, crossing the library with his long strides and crouching down in front of me. He looks straight into my eyes. "Mia, Rox came and told me about your vision because she knew I would want to know. She told me because she knows that _Ifancyyou."_

The last three words were so rushed that I'm not certain I heard him properly, but my jaw still hits the floor, shocked.

"You what?" I whisper as the adrenaline courses through me. James looks at me, and his face is bright red. He's _embarrassed_. "James, what did you say?"

"I said I fancy you, alright?" James says, refusing to meet my eyes. "Roxanne knew that I fancy you and so when you had your vision she came and talked to me. She told me that this was the time to make my move."

"You don't fancy me," I tell him and James looks at me, but now it's my turn to look away. "You _can't_."

"Yes, I can," James replies, a bit of frustration in his voice. "I can and I do, whether you like it or not."

"If you fancy me so much, why have there never been any signs of it?" I demand. I can't let myself believe that James fancies me and then not have it be true.

"There have been signs," James says. "You just don't see them. Honestly Mia, are you blind? I don't need your help with charms; I'm the best in the class. And why do you think Louis teases you so much? He's jealous of all the time I spend talking about you."

"No, Louis is just a prat," I inform him and he laughs.

"That too," James agrees, and I smile in return. "You two have never gotten along, not since First Year when you got him in trouble with Victoire. But haven't you noticed it's gotten worse in the past few months? He's been an extra big prat ever since I realized I fancy you."

"Wow," I say simply, turning to look out the window. I just don't know how to form words right now. Whether I want to acknowledge it or not, a huge part of the reason I was so against my vision was because I didn't think James and I were good enough friends for him to fancy me as well.

"Now I'm going to kill Roxanne," James mutters, and I look up at him, surprised. He sighs. "I'm sorry Mia; I thought that you felt the same. Roxanne _told _me that you fancied me as well. I didn't mean to make this awkward, I promise. Please, just forget I ever said anything. I don't want you to stop being my friend."

I simply stare at him, stunned. Does he honestly think I don't feel the same? And Roxanne told him I like him! I'm back to killing her.

He rises to leave, and I know I have to stop him, I just don't know how. Before I can even react, he's disappeared between the bookshelves. I jump from my chair, dropping my book on the floor. I look at it for a fraction of a second before leaving it behind, chasing after James instead.

I have to sprint to catch up with his long strides, but I finally catch him in the corridor outside the library. I grab his shoulder roughly and he spins around.

Quickly, without taking the time to think about it, I kiss him.

Our lips brush and immediately James pulls me closer. He's so much taller than me that I have to stand on my tip toes to reach him, and my arms wrap around his broad shoulders.

We pull apart and he looks at me, his eyes twinkling.

"So, it's about time for lunch. Let's go kill Roxanne, shall we?" I ask him and he smiles before grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall.

His smile is mischievous when he turns to face me. "You can do that if you'd like. I'm going to be busy laughing at the blood vessel in Louis' forehead that is sure to burst when he sees me holding your hand."

I laugh out loud, throwing my head back and letting James guide me to the Great Hall. This would surely be interesting.

**A/N: Hi!**

**So, it's been AGES since I wrote something that wasn't super angsty, so this one shot was a little out of my comfort zone, but I loved writing it! It even has me thinking about writing another one shot about the incident between Mia and Louis in First Year!**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I appreciate all feedback!**

**~Cassie**


End file.
